


Bruises and Bitemarks

by taggianto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Consent, Drabble, M/M, Rough Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sebastian lost control of himself.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Just a short little drabble based on a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Bitemarks

Sometimes Sebastian lost control of himself.

In the past he’d tried, he really had, to stay above it, to be the bigger man (literally), to lock it away, to distance himself from it. He tried couting to ten, then to fifty, then to a hundred, then to a thousand in multiples of seven but it didn’t help.

Sometimes he was just so fucking tired of it all. All the restraint, the denial, the restriction…

But then there was the twist of a smile from the man beneath him, the feeling of teeth sharp against his neck and the floodgates were open.  _Finally._  He pulled back to look into Jim’s eyes and saw they were dark with lust, darker than when they had first gotten home, darker than when Jim had led him to the bedroom by his beltloops, darker than when Sebastian had first worked him open and pushed inside his lover. Impossibly dark.

Jim’s voice was husky in Sebastian’s ear. “Hit me, Sebastian.” It was all the consent he needed.

Sebastian brought a fist down and connected with Jim’s ribs, timing the impact with a particularly hungry thrust of his hips and  _fuck_  if the intensity didn’t go through the roof. He smoothed a hand over where he’d just hit and flicked his eyes to Jim’s again, checking. “Like that, babe?”

Jim arched into the touch. “Oh fuck yes…” Jim’s grin was predetory as he pulled Sebastian into a rough kiss. It was all teeth and tongues and lust and Sebastian brought his fist into Jim’s side twice more in rapid succession, revelling in the primal sounds coming from that mouth.

Then Jim was on his neck again, biting and sucking and Sebastian wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. He brought a hand down to close around Jim’s wrist, squeezing, looking for something, anything to ground himself. “Jesus, babe, I’m close… I’m… I’m…”His breath was ragged as he thrust into Jim, hard and deep and greedy.

“Me too… I –” Jim gasped as a fist found his hip just as Sebastian’s cock grazed his prostate and he was coming undone, sinking his teeth into Sebastian’s shoulder as his orgasm rocked his entire body.

Sebastian was right behind him, his brain going offline as a white buzz filled his ears. He was vaguely aware he was saying something into Jim’s neck and it was all so much, so intense, and so fucking perfect.

The lips that found his then were softer, bringing him down slowly from his endorphin rush. He melted into the lazy kiss as he pulled out of his lover, utterly spent. After a moment he broke away to glance down at Jim’s side where a bright purple bruise was already starting to bloom. He gingerly stroked a finger across it, which brought a slight intake of breath from Jim. He’d done that. Jim had _wanted_  him to do that. It was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from maybeivebeenherebefore: "Bruises and Bitemarks. (It’s a song from a great fanmix for them I found.)"
> 
> Consent is sexy.


End file.
